Fleeting
by fabiansgoldwatch
Summary: The woman sighed and took one last look at the slumbering twosome before shutting them away; they really were the most beautiful couple.


He was hard to get in the box, being so tall and with such broad shoulders.

"Shame really," she muttered, placing his glasses back onto his pallid face. "He was such a handsome chap."

And it was true; James Potter had been an incredibly handsome man; just the sort she'd go after. Except for the whole being dead business of course.

His wife was easier to get into hers, being so petite. The only real issue was the immense quantity or red hair she possessed. In the end, it was mostly folded up behind her head to act as some sort of cushion. It might have been comfortable, had Lily Potter been able to feel comfort.

_Lily Evans wore white on her wedding day. Not a fancy dress, not an expensive dress, not even a particularly beautiful dress, but she looked stunning nonetheless._

_The way she sat by her bedroom window, gazing with such serenity out at the little village below, you would never have guessed that her insides were intertwining and unravelling in a rather unsettling ballet of impatience. _

_It was ridiculous really because she had the rest of her life to be Mrs. Potter, but the hours between becoming her and remaining plain old Lily Evans seemed to stretch on for miles. Mrs. Potter was nothing more than a blissful horizon and Lily Evans was the everlasting reality._

"_Look at you all dressed up," came a voice from behind her. "Special occasion?"_

_With a rapid turn of her head, Lily saw her husband-to-be leaning casually in the doorway with that smirk of his plastered on his handsome face._

"_Not really," she replied with a shrug. "I was just about to climb out of the window and save myself from having to marry the most despicable man."_

"_Oh, really?"_

"_Yeah."_

_As James' gaze drifted from her head to her toes, his smirk faded into a smile that conveyed something far less humorous. It was almost as if he was in a state of shock._

"_You look..." he began to say something but unfortunately his mind had become completely void of adjectives. "Just... wow," he said finally._

_In a dream like state, he moved across the room so swiftly that he was standing only inches away from his bride within seconds._

_She let out a small breath of laughter and looked up at him with involuntary adoration._

"_While I appreciate the poetic way you have with words, you shouldn't be looking at me at all," she said. "You're breaking the rules."_

"_Well you know me. I've never been one to follow the rules."_

_When she laughed at that, he couldn't help but grin._

"_Besides," he continued, "You're the only one who knows how to do a bow tie."_

_She shook her head, reaching up to tie it for him. "What am I going to do with you, eh? You're utterly useless."_

"_Oh, shut up. You know you couldn't live without me," he said._

_Lily didn't argue, partly because his bow tie was demanding a rather large portion of her concentration, but mostly because he was absolutely right._

"_There you go," she said, stepping back to admire her work._

_After straightening his elegant black dress robes, he flashed his teeth at her. "How do I look?"_

_In a melodramatic flurry of emotions, her hand flew to her chest and she let out a gasp. "Oh, absolutely gorgeous, my darling," she cried. "And how do I look?" she asked, picking up her rather full skirt swirling it around a little._

"_Perfect," he replied, without a trace of irony._

_Then, without further ado, he pulled her towards him and swept her up in his arms. _

"_Will you still love me when I'm ugly and old?"_

_He scowled at her. "You could never be ugly."_

"_I will be one day. I'm gonna have grey hair and a wrinkled up face."_

_Shifting her so that her feet were firmly on the ground once more, he moved his hands to cup her face. _

"_Oi, listen to me," he said, bringing his forehead so close to hers that they were almost touching. "No matter how wrinkled you get or how grey your hair goes, you will still be the fittest girl I've ever snogged."_

_Her first instinct was to hit him, but the overwhelming urge to laugh took president. His chuckles mixed with hers and before long she couldn't remember why she had been worried at all moments beforehand. _

"_Anyway," he said. "It doesn't matter because we'll probably be dead in a few weeks."_

"_Oh, don't say that."_

"_At least we'll die pretty."_

"_I don't know why I bother with you," she sighed, pulling away from him._

_He frowned. "I don't know either. You should probably think about that because in about an hour, you'll be stuck with me _forever_."_

"_Get out!" she laughed, leading him out of the room and slamming the door._

"_I love you!" she heard him call from the other side._

"_Bugger off!"_

"_Lily..."_

"_I love you too now go and annoy someone else!"_

The woman sighed and took one last look at the slumbering twosome before shutting them away; they really were the most beautiful couple.


End file.
